Werewolf
Werewolves, also known as Lycanthrope, are a supernatural species in today's society. Werewolves are individuals inflicted with lycanthropy, which enables them to take the form of wolves. Little is known about them or the specifics of their existence. It is implied that shapeshifters are hunted or discriminated against by werewolves and other "weres". Werewolves are known to be violent and unpleasant creatures. History Not much is known about werewolves history, all that is known about werewolves is that werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardware them to hunt their prey’s choice: vampires, especially after the vampires drove werewolves to near extinction. Werewolves have higher body temperatures than humans. Werewolves are strong and agile predators. Psychological Characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive even in human form. Dominic often had trouble controlling his temper. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size but they cannot fully transform. Also werewolves have an higher body temperature then humans. Destiny says this when she just activated her curse. She says that she feels as if her skin is on fire. With the curse activated their eyes turn yellow while enraged, as Dominic's eyes did when he triggered the curse of killing an individual. Activating the curse is also painful. When there is a full moon after sunset they transform into canine form, looking very much like a timber-wolf,although larger. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength and speed. However, not all werewolves look exactly identical. Their prey are principally vampires but they have and do attack humans. If a werewolf finds prey, whether it's a human or a vampire, it will be mauled, ripped apart and devoured. Food Werewolves are predatory creatures that hunt and feed off of human or animal flesh. However, they tend to flee after killing their victims before they have a true chance to devour their prey. Appearances Werewolves in there wolf form have the same appearances of a wolf with glowing yellow eyes.Werewolves, in there wolf form, have different fur colors(eg, Destiny has black fur in her wolf well Dominic has white and grey fur in his wolf form). werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month,apart from the full moon. Lycanthropy There are several ways to become a werewolf; lycanthropy is transmitted through bites, impregnantion, and genetics. Werewolves can turn humans by transmitting their saliva in a blood wound which is achieved through bites; if a women becomes pregnant with werewolf children, she will turn faster then those that are bitten. If someone is born with the werewolf gene they can awaken the dormancy of their true nature by drinking fresh blood. It is more common for someone to be turned by being bitten or impregnanted by another werewolf. Triggering The Werewolf Curse For starters, a specific individual has to have the werewolf gene within. A werewolf has to kill a human in order to trigger their werewolf curse to activate their powers. It doesn't matter if the curse was activated accidentally or if it was intentional. After the curse is triggered their eyes will turn yellow and their powers will activate. As soon as the curse is triggered werewolves instantly become stronger and faster. Werewolf Transformation A werewolf will only transform in to a wolf under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow and the person is subjected to at least five hours of intense pain before transforming. After the first transformation it will get faster but still hurt. During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf skeleton, causing the person immense pain. Later, the person grows excessive body hair and becomes feral and huge eyes that glow yellow and fangs, then in minutes the werewolf will become a wolf. A werewolf returns to their human form in after a few hours. After the first transformation the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon. Powers and Abilities Werewolves are far inferior to even the youngest of vampires in terms of physical power. Humans are capable of defeating a werewolf as well. Wether these abilities vary on levels based on individual, blood purity or other reasons is unknown. *'Super Strength:' Werewolves are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Telepathy:' Werewolves are able to hear each others thoughts while in wolf form and can while around others, especially vampires. *'Super Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal instantaneously. *'Durability: '''Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury *'Lie Detection:' Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Full Moon: Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'''Shape Shifting: '''Werewolves can turn into a wolf under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. Weaknesses *Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a werewolf, it will result in instant death. *'Heart Extraction:' If a werewolves heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. Myths *'Silver '''- They are not weakened by or allergic to silver, as Dominic explained after he was stabbed accidentally with a silver knife. Destiny said that the myth was probably started by werewolves. Werewolves heal when they are wounded by silver. Enemies Werewolves are said to have one natural enemy, which are vampires or notably described as "Children of the Night". There have been many cases throughout history where vampires fought and murdered dozen of werewolves, driving them nearly to extinction. As of today, werewolves are known to stay in exhile due to them being outnumbered by the "Children of the Night". Trivia *According to Eric, werewolves tend to travel in packs. Known Werewolves *André (Hybrid) *Gordon (Hybrid) *Dominic (Triggered Curse) *Destiny (Triggered Curse) *Marcus (Triggered Curse, Deceased) *Ryan (Triggered Curse, Deceased) *Nick (Triggered Curse, Deceased)